


I'll help you carry on

by manesalex



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: TK finds out his father is sick and goes to see his frat boy boyfriend, Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	I'll help you carry on

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an ask on tumblr.

TK feels even more out of place than usual as he steps into the frat house, dress shirt, slacks, and expensive shoes clashing with the collection of half empty cans of beer.

One of the boys gestures toward the ratty couch with his thumb before turning his attention back to his bong.

Carlos is seated in front of the TV with another one of the guys, video game controller in his hands. He turns to look up at TK and the casual smile falls from his face. TK must look worse than he thought, because Carlos is handing his controller over to one of the other guys and placing one large, strong hand against the small of TK’s back, guiding him out of the living room and toward the stairs.

Unlike most places in the frat house, Carlos’s room is clean and organized.

“What happened?” Carlos asks as he closes the door behind them, letting TK decide to sit on the edge of the bed. He sits down next to him, wrapping one strong arm around TK, hand skimming up and down his side.

“It’s my dad,” TK replies.

Carlos nods, like he had already figured out as much. And maybe he had. He knew TK was going to dinner with his father tonight and, well, after it was over, he had come straight here.

“He’s sick. Lung cancer.” Carlos just pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple. And the rest seems to rush out of TK. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do without him, Carlos. You know my mom is gone. He’s all I’ve had for most of my life and I-”

He knows Carlos is aware of the fears he’s not mentioning. Carlos knows about the drug addiction that almost killed him in high school, about how he only got clean and sober with his dad’s support.

“I know it’s not the same, but you’re not alone, TK,” Carlos says softly.

“I think I need to go back to New York,” TK admits. “Just for a while. To help him through the treatment.”

He’s surprised when Carlos just nods and pulls him closer. “I think that’s a good idea.”

“I’m sorry.” He’d come here for comfort and because he felt more settled around Carlos, but now…

“Don’t be,” Carlos replies simply. “I’ll help you pack, drive you to the airport… I’m sorry I can’t come with you, but… I’ll be jut a phone call away.”

And then he’s pulling TK back onto the bed, curling up behind him, holding him safe in his arms.

TK always feels like all the ugly things in the outside world can’t touch him here. This is exactly what he needed. Somehow, that’s exactly what Carlos always gives him. “I can’t ask you for that. The long distance thing? It’s-”

“You didn’t ask,” Carlos replies. “I’m offering.” TK feels his lips brushing against the back of his neck, “I love you, Tyler Kennedy.”

“I love you too,” he whispers, finally fully relaxing into his boyfriend’s arms. He’s certain that, with Carlos’s support, he’ll find his way through this, no matter what ends up happening.


End file.
